


do you wanna be my sidekick?

by thestarsarewinning



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Character Study, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, I did not know that but now I'll never forget, Kissing, M/M, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Steve Rogers: The Bisexual America Deserves, a shipname for these assholes is American Airlines???, cinema dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 11:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18179912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsarewinning/pseuds/thestarsarewinning
Summary: It could be argued that his life got weird when he started competitively running laps with an actual superhero, but Sam would rather blame it on the moment that he turns around to ask Steve if he’s okay and Steve surges up to kiss him.or, Sam and Steve get together.





	do you wanna be my sidekick?

**Author's Note:**

> title comes from sidekick by walk the moon,, the lyrics are not the only thing i borrowed for this, i admit
> 
> i have no right to anything, i'm just borrowing a couple of things to play house
> 
> sam/steve never used to be a ship of mine but i spent too long on tumblr and now here i am

Steve Rogers is not a person Sam Wilson would have thought he’d be friends with.

The dude’s Captain America, you’d think he’d have better things to do than hang out with someone like Sam.

Turns out, he doesn’t. He really, really doesn’t.

So Steve and Sam hang out. They get coffee, catch Steve up on pop culture, try not to discuss war zones. Some shit goes down with a secret spy organisation and Nazis, but they hang out. They’re friends.

Sam is friends with Captain America. Go figure.

Except Captain America is pretty chill, when he’s not in the stripes and being fake-killed by Nazis. Steve Rogers is funny and has a dorky laugh and isn’t above using Captain America to get his own way. He has terrifying friends and a Starkphone that he doesn’t know how to use and being around him drastically increases your chances of being shot, but Sam can deal.

Steve’s friendship is worth being shot.

That’s how Sam has always thought of it, friendship.

He’s never had a reason to think of it otherwise, as anything more. Everyone knows that Captain America had a girl, back in the forties, and speaking to Steve points that as true. He’s also got a hot neighbour that makes him blush when he speaks to her and his terrifying friend looks at Steve like they could totally go there, if Steve would just figure out where there is.

So, Sam has never thought about anything else. They’re friends, that’s all.

Until it’s not.

Until they’re walking home from a movie, the eighth instalment of a franchise Steve hasn’t watched the first seven of. The streets are quiet, for downtown DC, and Steve seems quiet, but that’s not unusual. He was silent the whole way home after watching Star Trek Beyond.

What is unusual is how Steve stammers when they stop outside his building and he invites Sam up for coffee, and whilst that’s not particularly unusual in itself — the coffee, that is — the way he fumbles his keys and almost falls up the stairs behind Sam is.

That’s something Sam will never fail to find hilarious, the fact that, despite whatever science bullshit there is to explain him and the fact that he’s pretty much a walking example of perfection, Captain America is still clumsy and definitely still a dork.

In a month or so, Sam will think back on this and realise that, yeah, that’s not very friendly, thinking of Steve like that, thinking of Steve as perfection but it’s true and, again, a realisation future him will have and, by that point, he’ll know a bunch of other superheroes and be deliberately seeking out a mysterious murderer/assassin/guy who may or may not be Steve’s best friend from the forties.

Somewhere along the way, Sam’s life gets very weird.

It could be argued that his life got weird when he started competitively running laps with an actual superhero, but Sam would rather blame it on the moment that he turns around to ask Steve if he’s okay and Steve surges up to kiss him.

That’s when his life officially got weird.

Maybe it gets weirder when he kisses Steve back.

They’re stood in the stairwell, Steve’s pressed against the wall, and Sam can’t think.

This is better than flying. It’s better than flying, better than the coffee they get after a run, better than the first time he went out for a beer after coming home for good.

They’re kissing and Steve is soft and pliant under his touch, eager and surprisingly good at this, and they’re kissing. It takes someone pushing past them, running down the stairs three at a time and muttering something about getting a room for them to stop and when Sam steps back — only a half a step, half a step too much — Steve is a shade of red that Sam didn’t think was possible.

Steve’s mouth opens and he tries to say, “I- I did not mean- I’m so sorry,” but then Sam is kissing him again.

Somehow — and Sam is chalking this up to Steve being Captain America, there’s gotta be a superhero reason behind this — somehow Steve gets them from the stairwell to outside his door before Sam notices, and he only notices then because Steve has to let him go to jam his keys into the lock and deal with his security system.

Steve tries asking, “Is this- Are you,” and Sam has to shut him up then.

Apparently, kissing him isn’t enough of a clue, so Sam shoves the door open and tries to push him through it. It doesn’t quite work, possibly because he’s a regular guy and Steve is less so, and they go down. They land on Steve’s kitchen floor, and this is possibly the least smooth thing Sam has ever done, but Steve is beneath him, his head back and a laugh escaping him, and, suddenly, the kitchen floor doesn’t seem like such a bad place to be.

Especially not when Steve kisses him again, pulling him in close, apparently unbothered by the cold tile against his back. Sam’s putting that down to ‘superhero’.

It’s when his leg falls between Steve’s that Sam’s brain reboots and he hesitates. Steve notices instantly, and he shifts backwards, away from Sam, and that’s not right, that’s not what Sam wants, not at all, but Steve’s sitting up a respectable three feet away and looks like he’s trying not to look confused.

He’s also bright red in the face and fighting it as he stammers, “Shit- Shit, I’m sorry.”

There’s something fundamentally wrong with Sam that he finds Captain America swearing so attractive. He can’t help it, though, he does, and he smiles despite himself before realising how badly that could be misconstrued.

Case in point, Steve opens his mouth, closes it, swallowing a couple of times before he finally manages to ask, “Was that- Did I- Do that- Something wrong?”

And that hurts, hitting Sam in all the wrong places so that he shakes his head, quickly, far too quickly, and reaching for Steve, his fingers clasping at Steve’s shirt. “No, God no. That’s, that was pretty fucking great. Don’t apologise. Never, not for that.”

The look of confusion is still there, etched into Steve’s features and Sam feels himself blush, regretting the last thirty seconds so entirely that he doesn’t know how to explain. When he does find the words, they come out in the wrong order and rushed. “Too quickly. You’re…you. This is your floor and, and, um, shit- This might not want to go so fast. Just- Thought this might not be right.”

Sam is a professional counsellor. He speaks to people for a living. He’s also a grown adult. He’s done this before. Well, not _this_ , this. But this.

Luckily for him, Steve seems to have put together what he’s trying to say and manages to say, “I don’t care. I wanted- I wanted to do this is months ago. Too soon means shit.”

Captain America swearing. Steve swearing. It definitely does something for Sam, and now that he’s realised it, he’s pretty much screwed.

When the reality of what Steve’s just said sinks in, Sam’s stomach goes on a fourteen loop rollercoaster. His heart does that stupid fluttery thing, and he’s trying to think back through the last however many months to see just how oblivious he’s been but he gets distracted by the look on Steve’s face and then he’s kissing him.

He’s kissing Steve and then they aren’t in the kitchen any more but Steve’s bedroom, the door handle pressing uncomfortably into Sam’s back and he couldn’t care less. They’re kissing and it’s not soft or sweet or desperate, but they’re kissing and Sam is hard, has been for so long now, and he can feel Steve against his thigh, and Steve’s shirt has so many buttons that Sam hates, hates.

They’re kissing and then Steve’s above him, so close but not enough, actually beautiful, in a way Sam has never thought people could be, and then it’s a slow steady grind that’s not so slow and Sam thinks Steve might actually be the end of him.

He’s surprisingly okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> i'd love to see your thoughts, leave me a comment?
> 
> im also on tumblr as @thestarsarewinning


End file.
